Emmet Has Bieber Fever!
by Twifreak4000
Summary: Hey I owe this ALL to carefulositopeace! Emmet is crazy on his own but, Bieber Fever: WOW!  This will not go down okay. Justin's life is about to get ... Jacked Up!
1. Chapter 1

ON A CHAT ROOM

Emmet: I love him

SK8ERGURL: Me 2

Emmet: Talk about a great voice

SK8ERGURL: I kno

Emmet: My wife no likey him

SK8ERGURL: How old r u?

Emmet: 300 give or take a few decades

SK8ERGURL: Maaaannnnnn

Emmet: I know

JUSTINBLOVER has logged in

JUSTINBLOVER: HOLA BELIEBERS

Emmet: What up?

JUSTINBLOVER: Not much, u?

Emmet: Nothin

SK8ERGURL: JB is sssooo cute!

Emmet: Got some fine abs, I'M NOT GAY

SK8ERGURLL: SURE

Emmet: I'm goin to his CD signing

JUSTINBLOVER: I would pay $ 2 c that

Emmet: HARHAR

SK8ERGURL: Me 2

Emmet: Well, I would pay $ to c u wit him 2

SK8ERGURL: I'm not some little fan gurl like u. I just think he cool

Emmet: Sure

SK8ERGURL: It true

JUSTINBLOVER: You guys r loca

SK8ERGURL: No, he loco

Emmet: Whatevs

Justin Bieber has logged in

Justin: Ladies, no need to argue

SK8ERGURL: We're not all ladies

Emmet: I love you

Justin: UUUUHHHHH…. I lov u 2, I guess

Emmet: I'm on my big bros account

SK8ERGURL: Are NOT! You're really a guyuyruyeuhfueh rgbhhvgivhvhn

Emmet: I'm back : )

Justin Bieber has logged out

JUSTINBLOVER: Look what you did!

Emmet has logged out

Justin Bieber has logged in

Justin: He is Crazy

Justin: Holy s&%# he is here

Emmet: I c u JB

Via iphone

Justin: OH GOD

JUSTINBLOVER: OH MY BIEBER

AN FIRST CH. DONE! They will not all be on the chat room, this is just an opening.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin's POV

He is on Twitter

This guy named I3JB freaked me out! Yes I said GUY!

I got about 5,000 mentions in the next couple seconds. That guy is CREEPY.

Voice: Hello Justin

I shot around: What the heck?

Emmet: Miss me

Me: AAAAAHHHHHHHH(Like a girl)

Emmet: Can I have an autograph?

Me: Where are you from?

Emmet: Don't remember

Me: How old are you, man, if you are a man

Emmet: As far as you know, I am

Me: What do you want?

Emmet: Signed poster

Me: Ok *signs poster*

Me: Can you go now?

Emmet: Without a hug? Are you Crazy?

*Hugs him*

Emmet: Bye now

Me: Bye, don't come back now

Emmet: I will

Me: USHER, Security breach!

Emmet: No need *zooms away vampire fast*

Me: WHAT THE %$#&

Pattie(My Mom): Justin, language and what security breach?

Me: Nothin

**Later before bed**

I am so tired.

Me: Night Mom

Mom: Night

Emmet: Hola

Me: WHAT THE HELL

Emmet: Hey

Me: Wait haven't I seen you before

Emmet: What sleepin pills they got you on? And is a side affect short term memory lose?

Me: No, I mean a movie?

Emmet: you mean Twilight; A billion dollar Corporation?

Me: YES

Emmet: Nuh Dip

Me: I don't watch sucky movies

Emmet: Take it back

ME: Never

Emmet*starts to cry*: Never say Never

Me: What the heck, are you crying?

Emmet: No, bye

That's some jacked up shit for yah.


	3. Chapter 3

Emmet:Hi

Justin:Not you again

Emmet:You sound disappointed

Justin: Dude, I'm only 16 year old singer

Emmet: I know how old you are

Justin: That's not what I me... AAARRRGGGHHH

Emmet: I know all about you

Justin got a jacked up face on.

Emmet: You were born March, 1st 1994

Justin: What the...

Emmet: Your favorite color is blue

Justin: HHUUHH

Emmet: Your first video on youtube was a school fight

Justin: How the hell..

Emmet pulled out 2 books; Get the scoop: Justin Bieber and My Story: First step 2 forever.

Justin: Why th hell do you have those?

Emmet: I read them everytime I get bored

Justin: You realise how crazy you sound?

Emmet: Because I like Jutin Bieber?

Justin: because you know what the term Belieber means

Emmet: I also know Biebergasim!

Justin threw up breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Emmet: My Bad

That's REALLY JACKED UP SHIT! 


	4. Chapter 4

Emmet *through sobs* : I think he hates me

Alice: I'm sure he's not

Jacob: Sure

Alice: SHUT UP!

Emmet: I love him!

Alice: WHAT?

Jacob: You're ga...

Emmet: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

*Rosalie walks in*

Rosalie: WHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?

Emmet: I ment I think he is very talented

Rosalie: 

*Edward walks in*

Edward: We need Carlisle

(Later That Day)

Carlisle: Well...

Edward: What's wrong with him?

Carlisle: I'm afraid to say...He has Bieber Fever

Rosalie: What the HELL!

Alice: Called IT!

Bella: Shocker, Alice

Jacob: You say that so seriosly Carlisle

Carlisle: I'm afaid there is no cure

*Carlisle cracks a smile*

Edward: OH MY

This is just the beginning...

Muahaha 


	5. Chapter 5

Justin's POV

What the Hell was a guy doin sayin he loved me?

God, That guy is sssooo KRAZY!

"I'm sorry"

NOT U AGAIN!

Me: Yeah, dude, just leave me alone!

Emmet: AAAWWWW

Me: 

~Dream Over~

Mom: JUSTIN

Me: Sorry, nighmare!

Mom: That's ok. Wanna talk bout it?

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mom :Ok

~Later~

"HI"

Me "NNNNOOOOO"

Edward: No, it's his bro

Me: What do you want?

Edward: Emmet's B-Day...

Me: NOT GOIN TO HAPPEN! EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Edward: ?

Me: NO don't make me do it!

Edward: U better or else...

Cliffie :) 


	6. Chapter 6

OK! I deleted some of my Justin Bieber stories. I didn t really like them so...! What ever! Okay...

Justin s POV

Emmet smiled at me. I wanted to barf. I had been forced to sing for Emmet or be forced to face Edward s wrath. He didn t look pleasant when he said that and I m not that strong! God... Where s Kenny when you need him ?(His bodyguard)

Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Emmet.

Emmet AWWW THANKS!

Can I go now?

Emmet So...Justin, What you get me?

OH M GOSH! I totally forgot! Can I go get him one?

Edward Nice Try Justin.

It was worth a shot.

Emmet How could you forget?

Emmet stomped his foot and walked away, slamming his door. He looked like a 4 year old, I laughed.

I hate you all!

Does he do this often?

Edward Not really.

Gosh! How do you ll put up with his ass?

Emmet I hate you JUSTIN BIEBER!

Can I go now? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

Edward He ll be over it in a couple of minutes.

I know that was super short but it is 1 in the morning! Hope you enjoyed it! :) REVIEW 


End file.
